AWOKEN:the sequel to EVOLVE
by jantremendous
Summary: Rainbow factory III, john shows up scootaloo is alive, john is now scootaloos big brother, so now scootaloo has a bro and a sis , bro: john sis: Rainbow dash
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow dash sighed at what she had done,after the incident of rainbow factory I and rainbow factory II,In rainbow factory II (evolve story) she had almost killed john."What am i going to do now that johns out there, possibly rescuing some fillys from getting sent to rainbow factory III,god he never talks to m-".Rainbow dash was interrupted by a worker barging into her office. " , there have been sightings of a strange man wondering into the factory after-hours,he always appears to be naked when he comes in and he rescues the fillys!he has long hair and an 8-pack,blue-blackish eyes and appears to be 15 meters tall, apparently he's been doing this for a YEAR since rainbow factory III has opened,since the 1'st night!".Rainbow dash wasn't in the mood"That's just a old ponys' tale 'bout a hero walking in the factory when closed and rescues childeren like he's slender man except he rescues them , not eat them".'Hide have you been drinkin' too much coffee?".She made this type of face - O3O. 12:00 AM "So hide, we just gonna sit here till he shows up? Seems kinda boring dosen't it?" Rainbow dash remarked, responded "YUP!we're just gonna sit here till he shows up!Till then ima gonna go get some coffee". He never came back though,"Where's hide he's been gone for 2 hours,might as well call john…".*BEEP BOOP BEEP*, Rainbow dialed her boyfriends number,But johns ringtone sounded close by *IM FEELIN OUTTA CONTROL*.Johns ringtone is 'out of control' by hoobastank (don't ask… LOOK IT UP!). Rainbow dash saw something strange on the monitors of the security room,It looked like john, except it had longer hair,an 8-pack and it maintained his heroic it was that monster hide described earlier…Also , a brawl broke out between john and rainbow dash

Deep in the pages of history  
Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery  
A late night story buried far away  
Until it once again sees the light of day

And when the little colts and fillies turn out all lights  
And tell a story of a hero as black as night  
The luxury of peace comes at a price  
Just ignore the screams, and don't think twice

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
That you're not fit to be a hero, CRIMINAL  
You don't even deserve those firearms you bear  
When you stand beside a hero, you BARELY compare  
All of the failures help to fuel your success  
In the bloody and visceral game of Crime  
And just because you've chosen crime you'll pay the price  
Now accept your fate and die at the hands of the black swordsman

Phantom screams echo through Kawagoe city  
A horrible silence builds an eerie tranquility  
The souls of many innocent fill the air  
And the hope that they are arrested with scattered blood here and there

A mighty machine built within the wake  
Of a long dead dream, little demon awake  
The citizens sleep peacefully, now knowing the BEATER protects them like an angel sent from the heavens , calm again

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
That you're not fit to be a hero, CRIMINAL  
You don't even deserve those firearms you bear  
When you stand beside a hero, you BARELY compare  
All of the failures help to fuel your success  
In the bloody and visceral game of Crime  
And just because you've chosen crime you'll pay the price  
Now accept your fate and die at the hands of the black swordsman (or Beater)

I even remember my past  
I remember what I've become… a hero  
I even remember my friends and family  
I remember my destiny

My hair is black and my skin is pale  
What I've become a HERO  
The name they gave me: John KAZUTO KIRIGAYA

A RIGHTFUL DESENDANT TO THE BLACKSWORDSMAN KAZUTO KIRITO KIRIGAYA

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
That you're not fit to be a hero, CRIMINAL  
You don't even deserve those firearms you bear  
When you stand beside a hero, you BARELY compare  
All of the failures help to fuel your success  
In the bloody and visceral game of Crime  
And just because you've chosen crime you'll pay the price  
Now accept your fate and die at the hands of the black swordsman

I don't even recognize my girlfriend with her thunderbolt cutie mark ,and rainbow colored mane, with a dream to create a wonderbolt team of heroes  
When you hide it behind that mask of shame  
You don't even deserve those wings you bear  
You used to be a beautiful girl, an attractive Pegasus, rainbow dash what ever happened to you? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO JONDASH? OUR LOVE?  
All of the failures help to fuel success  
In your bloody and visceral weather game of Chess  
And then you sit upon your throne and you roll your diamond die (Plural of dice)  
And you send us all to die in your Pegasus Device

In Kawagoe city, where criminals and demons fears and horrors come true  
In Kawagoe city, where not a single criminal and demonic soul gets through  
In Kawagoe city, Where the beater is to be feared  
Now I've awoken from my Christian prayers, meditation, and fasting So now this archangel has arisen from ashes, and He's taking back control…

It was 2:00 AM and after everything rainbow danger dash had heard, she broke into tears and depression, "(sniffle) WHY~WHY DID I DO THIS!? TO INNOCENT MARES STALLIONS ALIKE!? SCOOTALOO WHY~WHY DID I DO THIS TO MY LITTLE SIS!?" Rainbow dash yelled out in tears and agony. John kneeled down to his girlfriend "Hey rainbow calm down, I brought someone or somePONY to cheer you up". And rainbow dash looked up and saw a little filly with an orange coat and purple mane grasping johns leg, "Come on sis, it's the same ol' rainbow dash you knew", John said to the filly behind his leg. Rainbow dash wiped her tears "SCOOTALOO IS THAT YOU?!" , and indeed it was the real scootaloo she ran over to her big sis "Rainbow is that you?!". Both pegasi became sentimental, and hugged, "OH GOD! I MISSED YOU SCOOTS!"Rainbow dash said to her little sister, "ME 2 DASH, ME TOO". They both hugged each other so hard it was like they were hugging a pillow.

Rainbow dash asked scootaloo "Scoots, why'd you come with john 1'st, and second, ARE YOU A CLONE? DUN DUN DUN!" , And scootaloo told the mare "1'st, equestria doesn't have that type of tech except when we're in our human forms, and second I came with my big bro so i could see how it is when he's out at night". John corrected them both "Actually, she stowed away in my sword sheath where i keep the elucidator". Rainbow was confused though "BIG BRO? scoots why'd you call john big bro?", scoots responded "Cause john's my big bro now, he's thought me how to fly, well i'm still getting the hang of it, he's thought me manners, and alot of good things but i'm still the good ol' scootaloo you know and 3"

The 3 of them smiled at each other and john remarked "WAIT WHERE ARE WE GONNA LIVE WHERE THERE'S A BASE UNDERNEATH THE HOUSE, OR 2 FLOORS, OR 3 BEDROOMS OH WAIT I BOUGHT A HOUSE WITH ALL OF THAT!"

NOT THE END

I bet you're wondering how scootaloo's still alive? This fanfic DOESN'T TAKE PLACE IN THE ACTUAL RAINBOW FACTORY FANFIC SO SCOOTS IS STILL ALIVE


	2. John's newest form THE MARIONETTE!

I dunno what I was thinking  
Leaving my sister scootaloo behind  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness  
Coming to haunt me forever  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

revenge I am seeking  
against those goddamn animatronics,foxy,mangle,freddy,chica,bonnie,golden freddy,marionette  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

I'll chase and find and kill them all , all 11  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before i kill those animatronic demons

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my sister scootaloo  
Lost to this monster  
To golden Freddy behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of myself your brother

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile , your purple mane , orange coat, and Pegasus wings  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me, but justice isn't killing those animatronics that toke my sister

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger  
I'm sorry my sweet sister scootaloo, I wish I've been there

It's been so long  
Since I last have seen my sister scootaloo  
Lost to this monster  
To golden Freddy behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of myself, your brother... scootaloo I'm sorry

NIGHT 8: *RING!* *RING!* (Phone guy speaking) Hey what are you doing there, the place been's closed down, don't you remember the recent murder? The place has been closed down indefinitely, the Freddy fazbear franchise is making a Freddy fazbear 3… newer animatronics about like 20 animatronics are there right now GET OU- (hangs up)

John hung up "I'm not leaving till my little sis scootaloo IS AVENGED!"

2:00 AM

John see's golden Freddy 2.0 inside his office, "OH LOOK MY FIRST VICTIM OF MY MASS MURDER, SAY GF ,WOULD YOU LIKE TO LIVE YOUR NIGHTMARE OF BEING MURDERED ALL OVER AGAIN?".ANDDD Golden Freddy captures him while monolouging

4:00 AM

John thinks to himself "Where am i? Why do I feel so stiff? Am i wearing make-up *GASP* I'm in the marionette suit, HEH HA HA HA , I'M IN THE MARRIONETTE SUIT,THAT MEANS I HAVE EVERY GHOST ABILITY KNOWN, FLIGHT,INTANGIBLITY,AND INVISIBLITY

,WAIT IT FEELS CRAMPED IN HERE,scootaloo YOU'RE ALIVE?". John exclaimed with relief. (Scootaloo POV) "J-J John!I hid here while the animatronics were looking for me and they wrote a note saying i was murdered by a robber or somethin- so they could cover it up john my brother I AM ALIVE"

So then they went and killed every SINGLE animatronic, and cleaned up the place while at it cause of fnaf 3

3 DAYS LATA

So john now you have a new form that you can turn into your marrionette form? YEAHA!

Chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
